A Forgotten Name
by Taichi Princess
Summary: One night, Ken hears his parents talking about two people. He knows Sam; but who is this Diana girl? As Ken starts finding the answers, he starts wondering who to trust. After all looks can be deceiving. ****FINISHED****
1. Trust?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. And if I did, I would be in a big mansion with the tennis courts, swimming pool, and a private island with the airport for those guys from Temptation Island.

Authors notes: A while ago I saw a story that resembled this first chapter so much it was scary. Just to let you know, this is not a knock off because I had finished this when I found the other story. Ask ANY of my friends. I just posted this because I wanted to wait for the updates and new stories to slow down. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ken sat out on the steps on his apartment. The sky was painted pink, orange and red because of the setting sun. But Ken wasn't there just admiring the view, he was trying to remember a dream he had the night before. He closed his eyes and thought. It had been about a girl. She had long black hair, and was around the age of three. Maybe a little younger. She was sitting in a newly painted sandbox. And her eyes were strangely familiar. They were... Ken gasped. They were violet. 

"Ken" A worried voice came. Ken jumped. He looked up and saw his Mom.

"Oh. Hi Mom"

"Ken honey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing Mom. Just ... thinking" Ken's mother gazed at him and nodded. He watched as his mother climbed up the stairs behind him and go inside their apartment. Ken stood up and wondered who the girl was. After about a minute he walked up the stone steps and went inside too. 

"Hey kido. What do you say to a fishing trip this weekend" His father asked as he jumped out of the closet. 

"Um. No thanks dad. I have some stuff to do. Maybe another time". Ken retreated to his room and closed the door. Ken's parents stared at the door long after he went in. 

"I'm worried about him Mike. (A/n: I have no clue what his parents names are. So I'm not being creative and using the Brady Bunch) The last time he did this, he disappeared" Ken's father nodded.

"I know Carol. I know. Maybe it's just some preteen thing. After all, our Ken has been through a lot. And it is that time" Carol looked at Mike and let out a sob. 

"He can't remember. Sam was so much older. Ken was only a child"

"It's not Sam. It's... Diana" Carol gasped. 

"Oh Mike. He couldn't remember her. They were only two. And we don't even know what happened to her. Nobody does" Mike sighed.

"I know. I know. But, just maybe Ken does" 

~*~*~*~*~

__

Ken's POV

I leaned against the door with my ear pressed up against it. 'What are they talking about' I wondered. I could only hear fragments of the conversation. Then, two words caught my attention. Sam, and Diana. My parents then stopped talking, and I backed away from the door. My back touched the ladder to my bed. "What time is it anyway?" I said once I noticed how tired I was. Kari and Yolie had dragged me and Davis horseback riding. TK would have come, but he was a camp counselor and today was his last day. I climbed onto my bed and closed my eyes. I probably heard wrong. After all, I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. 

~~~~~~~~~

"No. NO" I repeated that over and over. Sweat was drenching my face. But I didn't care. After all, I _was_ asleep. The next thing I new, I felt an incredible pain strike through my body. I snapped awake and found myself on my bedroom floor. I closed my eyes and tried to think about my dream. Then I saw it, as clear as crystal. 

~

Two children sat in the park. They were the same age, and looked exactly alike. Just like, twins. They played in the sandbox while the other children ran past them playing soccer, tag, or chasing the ice cream man. It was almost like the children were invisible. The girl brushed her long black hair out of her violet eyes. 

"Ken" the girl whispered.

"Ya Diana?" the boy whispered back.

"What's this" she asked pulling a pink device with a mini TV in the middle. Ken eyed the device, it started beeping. Ken's eyes widened. 

"Diana! PUT IT DOWN" But it was too late. Diana was gone.

~

I snapped out of my day, or should I say, night dream and looked across the dark room. "I have to go. I have to" I said. I didn't know where. But I had to go. I got up and stared walking towards my door. But just as I reached it, I was suddenly overwhelmed with dizziness. I leaned against the door and slid down. "How hard did I hit my head?" I wondered. I closed my eyes and passed out. 

~*~*~*~*~

I woke up to some pounding on the door. And screaming. I heard screaming. I put my hand on my head. I felt something wet. Blood. Then my mind adjusted to the noises around me. They were screaming my name.

"KEN. KEN LET US IN" yelled a woman. I stood up and stumbled a little. 

"What" I yelled back. They voices on the other end stopped. 

"Are you ok?" a man yelled. I rubbed my eyes. I opened the door and looked at my parents.

"Ken honey. Are you ok?" my mom asked looking at my forehead in shock. I stared at her. 

"What? Oh. Ya" my mom reached out her hand and felt my cheek. I pulled away.

"Mom. I'm ok," I practically yelled. Mom sighed and walked back out of the room. My dad looked at me and frowned. This took me by surprise; he never frowned at me. It was always a supportive smile. Never anything else. As he walked out of the room, I regretted that. Then **I **frowned. They kept a very important secret from me. They should be treated like this. I slammed the door. 'I'm acting like the Digimon Emperor' I thought. "I don't mean it," I whispered shutting my eyes.

I walked out onto the balcony and felt the morning breeze ruffle my hair. Below me, I saw happy children running through the streets. I put my hands under my chin. I stood there until Davis came over. 

"Hello Mrs. Ichijouji. Can Ken come out and play," I laughed. It's kind of scary how Davis can act so polite around my parents. 

"Of course Davis. Let me get him" I then heard a knock on my door.

"Ken. Davis is" But I interrupted her by rushing out of the room.

"Bye mom" I yelled without looking back.

~*~*~*~*~

As Kari, TK, and Davis talked about a baseball game we were going to next week, I sat at the table and stared off into space. I didn't notice everyone staring at me.

"Um. Ken" Kari asked. I looked at her.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something" I replied blushing. 

"It's ok. We were just asking who do you want to win?" TK said smiling.

"Um. I'm impartial" Davis opened his mouth. "I don't care either way" I answered his unspoken question. 

"Oh. Ok" Davis said in a goofy smile. He yawned and stretched out his arm. It 'somehow' landed around Kari's shoulders. TK frowned. Before he could do anything, Kari smiled.

"HI TAI" She yelled. Davis jumped up and looked frantically around. TK, Kari and me started cracking up. No matter what, my friends were there to make me laugh. I can't imagine life without them.

"Howdy" a purple haired girl yelled sitting next to us. She put down three shopping bags.

"Yolie. You know you're not still in Texas. Right?" Davis said sarcastically. Yolie had just come back from a vacation in Texas. She was gone for three weeks.

"Very funny Davis" She said. "Did I tell you about the boy I met there?" Yolie started.

"Yes" We said.

"He had deep brown eyes," Kari said.

"A 'sweet' tan" TK added.

"Sooooo muscular" Davis said imitating Yolie's voice. 

"And the cutest butt in the world" I said ending it. 

"Very funny" she repeated. After we left the food court of the mall, we decided to go see a movie. After all, Matt was picking us up in two hours. The movies are just across the street. The girls somehow got us to see "Legally Blonde". I think it was because, while me and TK were trying to pry Davis off of the snack bar, the girls bought the tickets.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this" Davis muttered as we walked down the carpeted aisle.

"Well, if your addiction to chocolate covered cookie dough didn't take over..." TK started.

"Then we would be seeing Scary Movie Two" I finished. 

"I'm not addicted" Davis sneered.

"What's that in your arms Davis" TK asked smiling.

"Could it be ... seven packages?" I smirked.

"NO" he replied. "It's five" We sat in the front row. Davis and TK were fighting over who should sit next to Kari, but she chose to sit in the end, by Yolie. As soon as the movie started, a chorus of snores erupted from the front row. A.k.a. Me, Davis and TK. We stopped… occasionally. One girl (blonde) actually came up to us and said ... and I quote "Will you please quiet down. This movie is so moving and life altering when you give it a chance"

We couldn't help but crack up. I think she left. The movie finally ended and we walked out. The brightness of the day greeted us. Davis got on his knees and started screaming "THE LIGHT!!! THE LIGHT" Until Yolie hit him with her purse. Matt pulled up in his new black jeep. Since there was only three empty seats, and five of us, we had to pair up. Me and Kari shared, while Yolie got a seat to herself. That left TK and Davis. It took them about ten minutes of convincing until they finally got into the car.

They kept giving me dirty looks. We dropped Yolie off first, then Davis. My stop was next. As I got out of the car, I thought about Diana for the first time in hours. I really shouldn't be mad at mom and dad. After all, I don't have any proof that Diana was my twin. Maybe she was just a neighbor who looked like me. 

"Ken? Are you going to go in," Matt asked leaning out of the car. 

"Oh, ya. Bye guys. Thanks for inviting me"

"Any time Ken" Kari yelled back at me as I ran up the steps. I should ask my mom and dad. 

"Mom? Dad?" I yelled once I entered the apartment. Nothing. I walked into the living room. Nobody. "Maybe they left a note" Ken said. He walked into the kitchen, and sure enough, there was a note pinned to the fridge. Ken picked it up.

Dear Ken,

You dad and me went to a charity dinner. 

We'll be home later. Don't stay up to late.

The pizza numbers on the speed dial.

Love you,

Mommy. 

I sighed. Of course. Mom had been talking about a charity dinner for her work for weeks. Just when I need them most they're gone. I crumbled up the note and dropped it into the garbage. I walked back into our living room and lay down on our new sofa. I flipped on the TV and sank lower into the couch. I clicked on Fox and watched "Scream" until I drifted off into another world. 

~*~*~*~*~

__

Mrs. Ichijouji 

As Mike and I walked out of the restaurant, I wondered if Ken was ok. I was actually thinking about him through the whole thing. 

"Mike. Do you think Ken's ok?" I asked. He looked at me with his concerned eyes.

"I'm sure he is" he replied. We sat down in our white van. The ride home was quiet and long. We reached the apartments and I literally jumped out of the car. I ran up the steps and into our apartment. I opened to door and ran in. I slowly opened his bedroom door and peaked inside. A gasp came out of my mouth. I ran into the living room in hysterics, but was stopped when I saw what was on the sofa. Ken. I smiled as tears came to my eyes. His hair draped over his face, and his arm was below it. 

Mike entered the room and stood behind me. 

"I don't know what I would do without him," I whispered. Mike smiled and gave me a hug. 

"Neither would I" He replied. "He's our little angel" 

~*~*~*~*~

__

Back to Ken's POV

I woke up under a warm blanket. The sound of birds chirped in my ears. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was still in the living room. I heard my parents talking again. I sat up to look at them. They were sitting at the table with two coffee mugs. 

"Mom. Dad" I said. They looked up at me and smiled. 

"Good morning Ken. Would you like some breakfast" Mom asked. 

"No thank you. I need to go somewhere" I got up and walked to my room. Closing the door on my parent's sad faces. I got dressed. A white sweater and blue jeans. And walked back out. 

"Be careful" dad said. Without looking at him, I nodded. Opening the front door, I was greeted by a cold wind. The air was crisp, just like it was Christmas. I laughed mentally. Christmas is July. You only hear about that on every kid's channel. I crossed my arms over my chest and started walking down the cold streets. Hardly anyone was out. I reached the corner of Kyto and Yatei. A red beetle flew past me. It splashed some water on the bottom for my jeans, and then it stopped. 

"Ken. What are you doing out in this weather?" Jun- Davis's older sister asked as she as she poked her head out the window. "The weather report said it's going to start raining." I just stared at her.

"I'm going somewhere" I finally replied. She looked at me and sighed. 

"Hop in. I'm not letting a friend of Davis's end up in the hospital" I looked at the car for a minute and finally hopped in.

"Where are you going anyway?" Jun asked. I hesitated.

"The cemetery" I answered. She gave me a suspicious look, but pulled away from the curb, and towards the cemetery. As the song "I Turn Around" came on, she flicked off the radio. 

"I hate that man," she muttered. I guessed Jun was referring to Matt. Really, I can't blame her. He dumped her and the next hour, was with Sora. She put on her current obsession... Nick Carter. I rolled my eyes are the song "The Call" blasted out of the speakers. We pulled into the cemetery parking lot. 

"Ok. So. Go on, and I'll wait" Jun said.

"I might be a while," I muttered.

"It's ok" Jun replied.

"No. I don't want you to wait just for me. I'll walk"

"Ken. I'm not going to let you walk home. You'll get sick" She was determined. And when she was determined about something, nothing could stop her. 

"Ok". I got out of the beetle and walked through the gates. A little flower shop stood in front of me. I took out my money and counted it. I only had three dollars. 'Maybe I could get something small' I walked into the small shop and looked around. A woman came up to me.

"May I help you sir?" She asked. I looked at her. She reminded me somewhat of Mimi. She had pink streaks, soft brown eyes, and a nice, caring smile. 

"I just want to get some flowers. What can I get for three dollars?" She smiled again. 

"Well, you can get this little bouquet of roses". I looked at the 'bouquet.' It was three old yellow flowers. But behind it, was something that caught my eye. It was a subtle bouquet of beautiful white roses. It was so fresh. 

"How much are those" I asked. 

"Um..." she said. "Three dollars" 

"What?" I asked looking at her in disbelief.

"For you. It's three dollars"

"No. I couldn't"

"Listen, do you want those," She asked.

"Well, yes. But"

"Then take them" I shook my head. "Their the perfect price" I looked back at her. She was like Jun. Determined. I sighed and she smiled. I gave her the three dollars, took the roses and left. I felt really guilty though. The only reason she gave me those was because I was Ken "The Rocket" Itchijouji. 

~*~*~*~*~

Sam Ichijouji 

January 5th 1985-April 19th 1994

An angel sent from God. He will 

Remain in our hearts forever.

I stood at the foot of this grave. Tears were trickling down my solemn face.

"Well Sam, it's been six years today" I said. After about a minute I broke down. "Why'd you go?" I yelled. This had been in my mind for years. Sam, my brother, my guardian. My best friend. "I didn't want you to go Sam. I didn't mean it," I whispered. "I need you" A breeze came and practically knocked me over. I wiped away my tears. The last thing I needed was for my best friends sister to see me cry. I stood back up. "I'm sorry Sam," I whispered again. I set down the flowers on top of the grave and wiped some more tears from my face. 

I walked down the grass, and out the gates. Jun was sitting in the car, blasting Backstreet Boys. I opened the door and sat down. It felt so much warmer in there. She smiled and pulled out of the lot. 

"Did what you needed to do?" she asked. I nodded.

"Ken, you don't have to be so quiet. We see each other all the time" 

"Sorry Jun. I guess I've just been a little out of it lately"

"It's ok" she replied. We pulled up to my apartment building about ten minutes later. 

"Bye Jun. Thanks for the ride"

"No prob. See ya later" she replied smiling. I watched her zoom out of the lot. Then I slowly walked up the steps to the apartment. The trip normally seemed so short, but climbing them felt like it took hours. As I opened the door, I smelled something. Oh no. Mom's brownies. She only bakes them when something's wrong. I walked into the apartment and closed the door. 

"Hi Ken. I made brownies" mom yelled. 

"I know," I yelled back. Before she could say another word, I locked myself into my room. I climbed up onto my bed and closed my eyes. The cushioning below me felt to good for some reason. 'I should open my eyes' I thought. After all, I only woke up three hours ago. But I soon unwillingly fell into a deep sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~

__

Regular POV

Ken sat in the living room rubbing his eyes. His parents just woke him up saying they needed to talk to him. His mom and dad sat across from him. 

"Ken. We would like to ask you something" His father said.

"Yes?" Ken asked.

"We want to know why you have been so distant lately" Ken looked at his mom and dad. He shrugged.

"KEN" His father yelled. Ken jumped. He looked at his father. "Answer the question"

"Why should I?! You never answer mine" Ken yelled back. His mother and father looked shocked.

"Fine Ken. What question would you like to ask" His mother asked. Ken hesitated. 

"Who's Diana?" Ken's parents sat quiet for a minute. "Well? I asked a question and I want an answer"

"Oh Ken. If you only remembered her it would be so much easier" His mother sighed.

"What would?" Ken asked. 

"Diana was you sister" Mike said. "Your twin" The room was silent for a few minutes. But to Ken's parents, it felt like an eternity. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me" Ken asked breaking the silence.

"We thought it would be best if you never knew. After all, we thought if you didn't know, well…" His mother trailed off. 

"There isn't any good reason" Ken said looking at the floor. He stood up, fists clenched. Ken stormed out of the front door. His father jumped up and went after him. 

"Ken" he yelled. Mike grabbed Ken's wrist. Ken turned and Mike looked into his eyes. They were cold. 

"You lied to me all these years. You told me I was an only child"

"You are. Diana disappeared ten years ago. You are and only child"

"You don't know Diana's dead" Ken muttered. His father shivered at the word 'dead'

"Ken" his father argued. But it was to late. Ken had ran into the fog, and out of site. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ken ran down the dark, misty streets of Tamachi. He didn't know where he was going. And quit frankly, he didn't care. Ken just knew he wanted to get away from his parents. He ran onto the intersection. A light started coming towards him. Just then, a terrible memory came back to Ken. 

~

__

Flashback

I was around the age of three. I stood helpless in the street of a intersection. The same one I am in now. A truck came speeding towards me. I was frozen to the spot. All I could do was stare, knowing it was all going to be over soon. My mom stood on the sidewalk, her mouth dropped in horror. Sam ran into me, pushing me out of the way. My side banged against the end of the sidewalk. I lived, but… Sam didn't. He was gone. Gone, forever…

~

__

End Flashback

'Sam ended his life to save me. And now, he died for nothing.' Ken covered his eyes as a blinding light surrounded him.

~*~*~*~*~

I love cliffhangers. They're a writer's best friend. Please R&R. I want to update. But I'm not going to Until I have 5 reviews. Sorry about Mike and Carol. I was watching re-runs of the Brady Bunch.


	2. New allies, new wonders

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of characters. 

Author: Thanks to EVERONE who sent me reviews. You were so nice! I seriously didn't think anyone would review. But 5 people put this under their favorites. Including Nicole; and the war was all in fun girl. *Chants* I got Ken, I got Ken… ok, I'm done. I'll try to get a new chapter out every week. 

****

New ally's, new wonders.

~*~*~*~*~

As the light engulfed me, I felt a floating feeling. All my worries were lifted out of my body. No pain hit me. No loss, not even my breath was taken from me. I opened my eyes. The light was so dazzling, so amazing. So… comforting. 

~~~~~~~

I felt a damp feeling below me. I now felt pain, my body was throbbing. I took a couple deep breaths, then opened my eyes again. The light no longer surrounded me; I was out on the side of the street. After sitting up with some difficulty, I looked at my aching arm. My sweater was ripped and the skin was torn up pretty badly. Looking around, I notice the truck diver didn't even stop to see if I was ok. 

"Jerk" I muttered. I bit I lip, it was the only thing that could keep me from screaming when the cold wind hit against my wound.

"_Ken"_ I heard a faint yell in the distance. The voice belonged to my mom. I got up and started walking away. Maybe I'm just being stubborn and childish, but I'm never going back home. I walked around for about an hour, by the time that I stopped, my arm felt like it was going to make me pass out. I sat down on a bench and leaned back.

~*~*~*~*~

Regular POV

Ken wiped some sweat from his face with his good arm. Not many people were out. The only one's Ken saw were in cars. After Ken got some strength back he got up and started walking into the park. He didn't want his mom and dad seeing him. And if they passed, they would. He walked into the middle of the park and sat on top of a rock by a pond. Hardly anyone came to this area because it was so vandalized. 

Ken looked around. There was graffiti on the walls, statues, and on the ground. Almost all the benches were broken, and the water was filled with litter. Ken looked ahead and saw the skyscrapers lit up. No wonder he couldn't see any stars. A noise suddenly came from the water. He jumped up and frantically searched through his pockets. He soon remembered that he didn't bring his D-3. What good would it do anyway? Wormmon was in the digiworld. 

Bubbles started rising in front of him. Ken started backing up. He stumbled and hit the back of his head on a statue. For a moment, he couldn't see. But as soon as he could, Ken saw a dark figure climb out of the murky pond water. Ken jumped up and started running in the opposite direction. He soon reached a wire fence. Ken looked back and saw the thing coming after him. He looked up and saw it was about ten feet high. Ken grabbed a wire and started climbing. He completely forgot about his aching arm. When he was about five feet off the ground, something cold touched him. He closed his eyes and felt his hands unintentionally let go of the fence. 

Ken was soon so afraid; he blacked out. 

~*~*~*~*~

"I think he's coming to" a voice came. 

"How can you tell?" Another voice replied. 

"Because… I just can" The first voice said. 

"I think I should leave. You stay here"

"What?" Ken soon heard a door open and close. He slowly opened his eyes. At first, all he saw was blurry shapes. But they soon took a figure. 'Where am I?' Ken thought. He blinked and saw a girl sitting in a chair next to him. He bolted to a sitting position. 

"Lay down Ken. You really hit your head," The girl said calmly. Ken frowned.

"How do you know my name?" Ken asked. She simply shrugged. "Ok? Who are you?"

"You'll learn later, when you're stronger"

"I'm fine!" Ken replied. He sat up again.

"No you're not Ken" she replied as Ken fell back down. "You hit your head really hard" Ken rolled his eyes in defeat. She laughed. His eyes studied her. She had thin brown hair that went about two inches past her tan shoulders. He noticed she had red highlights, but they were barely visible. She had caring emerald eyes. She looked a few months younger than him. 

"Can you answer me _one_ question" Ken asked.

"It depends" she replied.

"Where am I?" the nameless girl hesitated. 

"I'm not really sure how to explain it," she thought for a moment. "Well" she got up and walked over to the window. She opened the curtains. Outside the sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She then opened the window, and a sea breeze blew through. The sound of seagulls and waves splashing against the sand came through also.

"We're at the ocean? But, I don't live anywhere near the ocean" Ken said

"We are… in between the digital world and the real world. We're at the _light_ ocean" she replied. 

"What? I never heard of the light ocean"

"I know. Not many have. Gennai is actually the only outsider who does. It's hidden from the digiworld. No evil has ever reached it. Not even the Dark Masters" Ken stared at her. 

"What?" Ken asked. The nameless girl laughed. Ken blushed a little. 

"Don't worry. You'll learn soon enough. Right now, you need your sleep" With that, she walked across the room. As she closed the door, another girl's voice came from right outside it.

"Does he know?" the voice asked. 

"No. He doesn't have a clue" The door closed all the way, so that was all Ken could hear. He looked at the brown oak door after it had shut. 'Who is she?' he wondered. 'And who was that voice?' Ken looked around the room to find something to do. A bookshelf stood in the corner. Books were scattered across the shelves. He threw caution to the wind and stood up. His head hurt like hell, and his arm was worse. 

Ken started walking towards the shelf, but stopped in the middle of the floor. He grabbed a nearby dresser to keep from falling. The door opened again.

"Ken" the girl yelled. He couldn't hold on any longer. Ken let go right as the she grabbed onto him. "You're really going to get hurt if you don't stay in bed" She put his arm around her shoulder and led him to the bed. He sat down. 

"I was just trying to get a book," Ken said quietly. The auburn haired girl sighed.

"Then ask me" she replied. 

""Ok, can you please get me a book?" The girl walked over to the shelf and looked. "What kind of story do ya wanna read?" 

"I don't know. A mystery I guess" Ken replied.

"Ok" She scanned the shelf and threw Ken a thick one. Ken looked at the title.

"A Past Midnight" He read aloud. 

"Ya. I haven't read it, but it sounds good" 

"Thanks" Ken said.

"Welcome. Now lay down and relax. If I catch you up again…" Ken smiled and nodded. The girl walked out of the room again. Ken lay back down on the bed and started reading. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ken slowly opened his eyes. He heard the gulls calling outside his window. He rolled over and looked outside. Some dark blue curtains covered the glass. Ken sighed, sat up and yawned. His head was still throbbing, but his arm had finally stopped stinging. He looked at the clock that sat by his bed. It was 9:56 a.m. 

He yawned again and picked up the book he started reading yesterday. Now he didn't even remember what it was about. His eyes were just scanning the page. He didn't really want to read it again, so he lay back down. The white bedspread covered him all the way up to his chin. Ken closed his eyes. He tried to remember the last couple of days. All that he remembered, was he was sitting by the pond and bubbles started coming up. 

He wasn't sure where, or what they were coming from. Then, he remembered the fence. The dark figure, and when it grabbed him. After that, he had blacked out. The next day was a blur too. All Ken remembered was the auburn girl. And he asked her a few questions. She refused to answer each one. Except for where he was. She said they were in-between worlds. Ken heard the door open. The same girl from yesterday stood in front of him. 

"Hey Ken. How are you feeling?" she asked calmly. 

"I feel ok" Ken replied. 

"Cool. You feel healthy enough to eat something?" 

"Ya. I could eat" Ken replied. The mysterious girl smiled. 

"Do you want to eat in. Or do you want to go out?" she asked. 

"Go out?" Ken asked.

~*~*~*~*~

The next thing Ken knew, he was walking down a boardwalk in some shorts and a tank top. He didn't know how he got into them; they just… appeared. Children about the same age as the girl and him ran by them. 

"Are you going to answer _any_ of my questions?" Ken asked as he saw some teens a little older than him walking by them. 

"Yes. Just be patient" the girl replied. They walked into a restaurant. It looked like the kind you would find in Adventure land in one of those Disney parks. They got a seat. "Ok. So, what do you want to know?" She said after they ordered. 

"For one, who are you?" 

"My name is Catherine Litton" she answered.

"Ok" Ken thought carefully about the next question. "How'd everyone get here?"

"Um…" Catherine hesitated. "All these children disappeared. All without a trace. And we ended up here. All of us were around the same age. Four. We all come from around the world." Ken looked at Catherine in disbelief. "It's a long and confusing story" 

"I want to hear it" Ken said. He wanted to know all he could about what was going on around him. Just then, the food arrived. 

"What did you order for me?" Ken asked examining the food placed in front of him. 

"It's called a hamburger" Catherine replied. "Try it" Ken lifted up the 'hamburger.' He looked at it as if it was an insect. "Ken, it ain't poison. Watch" she lifted up her hamburger and took a bite. 

"Ok…" Ken said. Although he was still unsure. Ken took a bite and swallowed. "Wow" he said. 

"Told ya it was good. Didn't I?" Catherine said with a laugh. 

"Hey Catherine. Who's the guy?" a voice came from behind Ken's head. Catherine half smiled. Ken turned around and saw two girls and a guy. The girls were in bathing suits with a wrap over them. While the guy just wore some swim trunks. 

"Ken, these are my friends. This is Katie" Ken looked at the girl with a blue suit and the dark blue wrap. Her hair was the same color as Catherine's. Only her hair was in tight curls. She was, unlike most people here, pretty light. "Janelle is the one in the black" Janelle was wearing black bathing suit with a black wrap. She had **very** light brown hair. "And this is David" Catherine pointed to the Mexican boy in the gray swimming shorts. He had brown eyes, and brown curly hair. Ken guessed, by a girl's point of view, he was probably 'cute.'

David sat down next to Catherine, while Katie jumped next to Ken. Janelle stood by the booth. She looked a little annoyed. 

"Hi. My names Katie Jones" she said shaking his hand. 

"Katie, calm down. He's new." Catherine said. She put a little enthuses on the word 'new'. 

"Oh" Katie said a little disappointed. 

Ken noticed everyone was speaking the same language. Then, thinking back on the past few minutes, he noticed _he_ was speaking English. "Hey. I'm speaking English" David and Janelle laughed.

"You didn't notice that yesterday" Catherine asked after she quietly kicked David in the leg. 

"No" Ken said blushing. 

"Well. Gennai made us speak the same language. So we can all communicate with each other easily." Janelle explained. She made it sound like it was extremely easy to understand. Janelle's tone also showed she didn't want to be there. 'That's the girl I heard with Catherine' Ken thought.

"Well, we're going to get some food" David said. Janelle smiled and led Katie and David over to the counter. Catherine rolled her eyes. 

"Sorry about that. Janelle can be rude at times. David is really nice when you get to know him" Ken nodded. "Any more questions?" Ken battled over what to ask her. 

"_Why_ did everyone come here?" 

"Ok. Well, Gennai made this ocean. He took five hundred children from all over to world. We used to help Gennai hide this area from Devimon and all the other evil ones." Catherine looked around. "There's this area that keeps most of the data from the digiworld. It's stores the light. You see… the digiworld consists of a balance. Light and darkness. If the darkness takes over, the digiworld is being killed off." 

"All the children here have a special trait. But my eight other friends and me are the strongest. I'll tell you about them later. We are all meeting later to go surfing. So, basically, we are here to save earth and the digital world" Catherine finished. Ken sat trying to understand all the information that had just been given to him. "I know. It's really confusing. Even I don't understand it all. Anything else?"

"Um. What was that thing that brought me here? It came out of that old pond""That was a digimon guard probably. I've never seen one, but I've heard they're really scary. It went to get you here."

"Oh" Ken was silent for a moment. "What am I doing here?" 

"Sorry Ken, but that's the one thing I can't tell you. All I can say, is that you'll find out later this week."

"Why can't you tell me?" 

"I'm just following orders."

"Orders? From who? Why can't you tell me?"

"Ken, I can't tell you that."

"Do you even know?" Ken asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Wait. KEN" she laughed. "Come on, lets get back to the house" Catherine stood up and Ken followed her out of the restaurant. They walked back up the boardwalk. Ken saw thousands of shops and a beautiful coastline. Surfers blanketed the water.

"Your going surfing in this" she said looking at the crowded water. 

"No way. My friends and me wait till later. Around one. That's when the park gets crowded." She pointed towards either a little amusement park, or a big fair. Catherine and Ken reached the house after a couple of minutes. She lives really close to the boardwalk. Catherine opened the door and threw her keys onto a nearby table. 

"So. What's there to do here?" Ken asked. 

"I'm usually out with my friends, and if we've got nothing to do, I watch TV." Catherine pointed to a 25' screen.

"Cable?"

"Satellite" 

"Did I die and go to heaven?" Ken asked curiously.

"You'd think that. Wouldn't you" Catherine said with a smile. Ken looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 10:56 a.m. Ken sat own on the sofa and clicked on the television. Catherine felled down onto the spot next to him. Even though she was thin, the sofa groaned. They surfed through the channels. About one hour later, Catherine got up and turned off the TV. 

"We should get ready to go," she said.

"Go…." Ken asked.

"Surfing" Catherine replied.

"I don't know how to surf" Ken replied. 

"Don't worry about it. You'll learn" Ken walked to his room. He opened the curtains to let some light it. It really brightened up the room. Ken walked towards his dresser and found some swimming trunks in the top drawer. He changed into them and put on a navy blue shirt. The black haired boy walked back out to the living room and saw Catherine waiting. 

"How the hell do you change so fast?" Ken asked.

"I don't know. You change slow" Catherine replied. They walked out of the house and Catherine grabbed an aqua surfboard. 

"Aren't you afraid someone will steal it?" Ken asked.

"Not really. This is a kid community. We know we'll get caught and punished if we steal something. Gennai somehow always finds out."

"Oh" Catherine and Ken walked past the boardwalk and down a sandy path. Ken saw Catherine stop and dig through his bag.

"Here" she held out her hand. Ken looked into it and saw she held a hair tie. 

"Thanks" Ken gratefully took it and pulled back his long hair. They continued walking down the sandy path. Flowers decorated the side. "Catherine?" He asked.

"Ya?" she replied.

"I have a question" Catherine sighed. "It's not about how I got here or anything."

"Ok. Then ask away"

"How did my arm and head heal?" 

"Well, you know how I told you that we are in-between the digiworld and the real world"

"Ya. I remember"

"In the digiworld, you can get healed at midnight. Earth, it can take over a week for that to heal. Here things heal faster than earth, but slower than the digiworld. You have been asleep for two days-" 

"What?! Two days?" Ken asked interrupting her. 

"Ya, you were out cold" Ken shrugged. They reached the beach. Catherine was right. It was a lot less crowded. 

"Cathy" a voice yelled. Ken looked to see who it was.

"Don't call me Cathy" Catherine replied laughing. "Come on Ken," She yelled back at Ken as she ran towards the boy. Ken walked after her. When he reached her, so had seven other people. Ken walked up beside her.

"Everyone, this is Ken. Ken you've met Katie, Janelle and David. Well, this is…" and Catherine started the introduction again. "Danielle" Danielle had short, red hair and her face was sprinkled with freckles. She looked like the kind of girl you would find in a fashion magazine (she was sure skinny enough). "This is Gus" A Mexican boy with spiked black hair and brown eyes. "Rodrigo. But we call him Rico" She pointed to another Mexican boy. He had frizzy brown hair, and also had brown eyes. "And finally this is Bryan" She pointed to the last one. He was tan, and had dark brown hair that looked almost black.

"Hello." Ken said shyly. Everyone smiled. 

"Ever surfed before Ken?" Danielle asked. 

"No. I don't really live near an ocean" Ken replied. 

"Well, then we'll just have to teach you" David said, his grin growing wider. 

Here's a extra surfboard," Bryan said tossing him a dark green one. Ken caught it. 

~~~~~

The nine teens lay on the beach. The whole group had warmed up to Ken except for Janelle. She was still really distant. Everyone else seemed to have a really good friendship with her. So, maybe she was just not interested in being his friend. Sure, that got him down, but he found seven other friends. Kids that he liked almost as much as TK, Kari, Cody, Yolie, and Davis. 

~*~*~*~*~

Why was Ken sent to the light ocean? Who are these strange new children? What happened to Diana? Do you like this story still? The next chapter will take longer to get out for two reasons. 1: writers block. 2, I REALLY have to start studying. I have Ds in 3 of my classes (don't worry, I've been doing tons of extra credit)


	3. Day by Day

Disclaimer: still don't own digimon 

Disclaimer: still don't own digimon

Authors notes: I hope you like this chapter. I kept re-doing it. This chapter is short, while the other chapter was seven pages (I couldn't find a good place to end it) Oh! And I checked, I only said the word 'ya' twice in the last chapter…just sayin

****

Day by Day

The nine children sat inside of a restaurant. But unlike the one Ken had been in before, this one was dignified. Elegant. One of those places where you had to dress in tuxedos and ball gowns. 

"It just had to be Katie's birthday" Danielle muttered. She put her chin in her hands.

"Hey, you made me go to Piccolo Pete's for your birthday" Katie replied smirking. Danielle stuck her tongue out at Katie.

"Very mature" Catherine joked. She looked at the menu. "So… what is there to order here? It's all in French"

"Didn't you guys pay attention to those lessons we took?" Janelle asked. "French is a fairly easy language to understand"

"Well, it's easier for you because you came from France" Catherine replied.

"I didn't talk much when I was three" Janelle glared.

"Then why do you have a French accent?" Catherine frowned back. Bryan sensing a fight, stepped in. 

"Janelle, we just don't find French easy. So just lay off" Catherine grinned. "Same with you Catherine" Janelle and Catherine slumped down into their chairs. There was a moment of silence.

"Ken, you there?" 

"What?" The black haired boy asked. "Oh. Ya" Everyone gave him a concerned look.

"You've been off in la-la land for a while" Danielle said. Her green eyes studied his expression. 

"I'm fine. I've just been… looking" Ken turned back to his menu.

"Janelle, I really don't see how you can read this!" Gus frowned. He tilted his head to the side.

"Dude, you're holding it upside down" David laughed.

"Oh" Gus smiled and turned the menu right side up. "No. Still can't read it"

"We should have gone to Piccolo Pete's" Danielle sighed.

"Oh just order the clam chowder"

~*~*~*~*~

The teenagers walked out of the restaurant. Gray clouds covered the sky. The weather report (hosted by kids) had said it was going to rain. But they had been proven wrong. Well, at the moment they were wrong.

"I swear to God, the second I get home, this _thing_ is coming off" Catherine indicated her black dress. 

"Really?" David put his arm around her. 

"Shutup" Catherine said. She playfully punched him in the arm. Then put her arm around his shoulder.

"Please" Ken heard Janelle mutter. They walked down the practically deserted walk, and turned. A line of beach houses lined the left side of a street. The right side was open to the beach. They said their good-byes, and walked inside their houses. 

"Is Janelle always that…" Ken started as he closed the door.

"Rude?" He nodded. Catherine loudly exhaled and shrugged. "I guess"

"Well, when I first got here, I kind of heard you two talking. Her voice was so gentle" Ken rushed.

"Janelle… I don't know. She's one of my closest friends, and she really can be nice. But, I guess it's her nature to not let people get close to her. She was three when she was brought here. And it was from an orphanage. I really think she's afraid we'll desert her." Catherine confessed.

"Oh" there was a uncomfortable quietness. 

"I'm starving" Catherine said ending it as she walked into the kitchen. Ken followed her. 

"Why didn't you eat at the restaurant?" Ken asked.

"Because I didn't want to order some random thing, and it turns out to be cow brains" Ken smiled. Catherine opened a rose-bordered cabinet and scanned the shelves. She pulled out a hot dog bun. "Want one?"

"No thanks" Ken stuck his hands inside his pockets. His violet eyes watched as the tan girl pulled a hot dog out of the refrigerator, and put it into the microwave. She turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked. Ken realized he had been staring at her, so he directed his eyes at the ground. He heard her heels tap against the wooden floor, and her door close. He looked up to see an empty room. Ken, soon feeling uncomfortable, walked into his room and changed into his pajamas. The boy fell onto his bed and closed his eyes. He listened to noises around him. Crickets chirped, the waves crashed against the shore, a light rain began to fall. As the drops hit his window, another sound came. This time from the living room. It was fast music. Latin. Ken got up and walked to the entrance. He opened the door and found Catherine sitting on the sofa. Her head was looking up at the ceiling.

__

"That was Christina Milian with her newest song 'AM to PM,'" the radio said. It was a girl's voice. She sounded around the age of fifteen. _"Now, we got a request for this song. And… oh, isn't this romantic. It came with a message. 'Dear Michael, I hope this song brings a message across. I miss you baby. Love Jessica B'. Isn't that sweet Ronny?" _The girl's voice ended, and a boy's voice came. It sounded deep, as it if was coming from someone handsome.

__

"Ya… very…" He heard the girl sigh. 

__

"You have really gotta get a girlfriend. Anyway, this is Nobody's Angel with 'I just can't help myself'" A slow rhythm started coming out of the speakers.

"This song's old" he said. Ken wasn't sure if he wanted Catherine to hear; but she did.

"How long have you been there" she asked. Ken shrugged. They were quiet for a few seconds. Catherine studied Ken's face. "Have you ever slow danced before?"

"Ya. Why?" Ken answered.

"Because I'm bored" Ken walked up to her.

"Want to dance?" She stood up. Ken put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They slowly rocked back and forth. Neither of them had **those** kind of feelings towards each other. They just counted the other as a close friend. And, when you're bored… or troubled, a friend is always there to cheer you up.

~*~*~*~*~

Ken, Katie, Danielle, and Gus stood outside of an arcade. It looked to be around three O'clock. 

"And tell me why we're here?" Katie asked.

"Because" David replied.

"Well that clears everything up" They walked inside. It looked like something you would find inside of a Vegas casino. There were arcade games of all kind, pool tables, and even a bar. But this, of course, served soda and stuff to eat. 

"This is opening my pores. I swear if there aren't any cute guys here"

"Calm down. We're only here for a couple of minutes," David said interrupting Danielle. They walked across the crowded room and found the 'bar'

"Cathy" Ken yelled. The auburn haired girl turned. This always caught her attention.

"I told you not to call me that!" Catherine replied over the noise. She walked out from behind the bar. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid, while she wore a uniform. It was a white dress that stopped about 7 inches above the knee. You see, each child had to work three days a week. On Saturday, they would go to their work and collect their paycheck. If they missed even _one_ day, they wouldn't get paid for the week. Catherine had explained that it was suppose to teach them 'responsibility'. Ken for some reason, was getting special treatment. He didn't have to work.

"When do you get off work?" Ken questioned. Catherine looked at her silver watch. 

"Thirty minutes" She answered.

"Can't you get off early?" Katie whined.

"Believe me, I want to. It's so stuffy in here. But I can't go unless my boss says so" Catherine nodded her head towards a boy. Ken saw a boy with black hair was neatly placed onto his head. He was tall, and lanky. His light skin had only a few freckles on it. Danielle sighed and walked over to him. They watched as the freckled girl flirtatiously talk to the boy. After five minutes, she ran back.

"You can go" Danielle said in triumph. She grabbed Catherine's arm and started pulling her towards the door.

"That job must suck" Ken said to Catherine as they walked out of the crowd and into the fresh air.

"Well, I can talk to the guys more than these two"

"Hey, we talk to boys" Katie and Danielle said in unison. 

"You only say six words. 'Would you like fries with that?'" Catherine teased. Danielle smiled, while Katie went onto her drama queen attitude.

"How dare you?" she asked.

"Because I dare?" Catherine answered as if deep in thought. 

"Haha" The five kids walked down the damp boardwalk. Ken's flip-flops splashed in the puddles and sent shivers up and down his body. 

"Where are we going?" he asked. Ken was getting tired of walking.

"We'll see what we pass" David said. Ken's violet eyes looked curiously at Catherine. She shrugged and continued closely following David. Ken smiled as he noticed how nobody acted as if he was special. The girls didn't swoon over him, boys didn't flash pictures and brag they talked to "Ken Itchijouji". And, quite frankly, Ken absolutely loved it.

As the teens passed a little empty shop, Ken couldn't help see a little light coming from under the boards. The light went out after a minute. Whispers started coming from behind him.

"Ken. What are you doing?" David asked.

"I saw a light coming from the ground" Ken replied. Each child exchanged worried glances. 

"Come on Ken. We're going to the park" Ken soon felt Katie's hand pulling him towards the amusement park.

~*~*~*~*~

Warm blankets surrounded Ken. His blank hair covered his face. It was, once again, drenched with sweat. 'Where are these whispers coming from?' he wondered. 

~

Ken's eyes flashed open and he looked around the dark room. He took a deep breath and sank deeper into his covers. As his eyes started to droop, a scratching sound started coming from his window. Behind his curtains something was there… waiting. He knew it. And this something wasn't a friend. And this was confirmed by the whisper. It was of a small child. Her voice was ghostly, quiet, it sounded deadly.

"Over here Ken. You _know_ it's me. Let me in Ken." Just as the sentence ended, a tapping came from the door. But that tapping soon became a pounding. 

"Let me in! Let me in!" the voice went from a deadly child, to a deep growl. The force started coming so strong that Ken was surprised the door hadn't been knocked down. Soon, the noise became unbearable. Ken stood up and started walking towards the door. He suddenly had a surge of courage flash through his body. Just as the boy was five feet away from the door, it stopped. The pounding, the violent whispers, and the courage disappeared. It was as if nothing was ever there. 

~

"Ken?" a cold hand touched his face. Ken sat up and screamed. He looked to his side and saw an unsure face. "You ok?" Catherine asked as she kneeled onto the ground. Ken opened his mouth to say 'ya, I'm ok', but he couldn't lie.

"I just had a bad dream" he replied. Catherine looked seriously at him for a moment. Her eyes showed she knew it was more than just "a bad dream" but she just shrugged and said:

"Dreams are just dreams" she got off her knees and walked over to the door. She grabbed the handle, but before she left, she turned to Ken one last time. "We're going to the skate park in an hour" As the door closed, Ken shut his eyes trying to remember what the voice sounded like. But a scratching on the window soon interrupted his thoughts. Ken slowly slipped across the room and down the hall. He saw Catherine running a comb through her hair.

"Catherine" he urgently whispered.

"Hm?"

"There's something outside my window" She raised an eyebrow and walked to the front door. The brunette reached out for the knob, only to find Ken's hand pulling back her wrist. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna see what's outside your window" she replied as if it was nothing.

"But-"

"Ken, I sincerely doubt a murderer would be out in broad daylight" Catherine said to him. Ken looked out the window. The sky was a light blue; no clouds loomed in the sky. 'Weather sure changes fast around here' Ken then heard the slam of a screen door. He saw Catherine walk onto the porch, and stop.

"What?" Ken asked. Catherine rolled her eyes and pulled Ken out on the porch. She pointed to the window. A thin tree branch had bent into a position that made it hit the frame. Ken inwardly kicked himself. "Opps" 

"Don't get so worked up. As I said, dreams are only dreams" Catherine then walked back inside the house and resumed brushing her hair. The ebony haired child walked over to the branch and put it back to its rightful place. But that voice… there's something about it that lingered in Ken's mind. There was something unsettling about it.

~*~*~*~*~

What was that voice? Is Catherine correct that "Dreams are only dreams?" Where was the light coming from? Why _was_ Ken brought to the Light Ocean? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter! 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of the characters in this story. The new people are my friends. 

****

Secrets Revealed

Ken sat on a white porch swing outside the beach house. The wind slowly rocked it back and forth. His eyes studied the serene ocean. The door swung open. 

"Hey Ken. What's up?" came the voice of Catherine. 

"Nothing. I'm just thinking" Ken replied.

"You sure do that a lot" 

"Well you don't do it at all," Ken snapped.

"Sorry. I was just sayin" Catherine replied. Ken turned away. "What?"

"It's nothing," Ken muttered. 

"Oh come on Ken. I know when something's bothering my friends" Ken turned to look at her.

"You consider me your _friend_?" He asked. That word was still very new to him.

"Ya. One of my best" She replied with a smile. 

"I'm sorry Catherine. I just can't stop thinking about something" Catherine looked at the ground. After a moment she stood up and walked to the boarded sidewalk. She motioned for Ken to come over. 

"I really shouldn't tell you this." Catherine whispered once Ken walked over. "But I can't stand to see you so sad" Ken looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" she sighed.

"I know Diana," she said in a tiny voice. Ken looked at her in disbelief. 

"You…you know Diana?" Catherine nodded. 

"Yes. We- me and my friends did" she turned and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you" Ken turned and started walking away. "Ken" she grabbed his arm. "Please understand. If Gennai would kill me if he knew you know. Please don't be mad" 

"Catherine. I'm not mad" He turned around. "What happened to her?" Catherine looked at their surroundings. She froze. Ken turned to see where she was looking. The others had gathered onto the porch and were watching them.

"I'll tell you later" she whispered. Ken nodded. They started walking back towards the house. They were greeted by the suspicious looks of their friends. 

"What were you talking about?" Katie asked. 

"Nothing" Ken replied. He walked through the crowd and into his room. Ken sat on his bed and carefully listened to the voices coming from outside his door.

"What did you tell him?" Janelle asked.

"Nothing" Catherine replied. 

"Catherine. You didn't" Danielle gasped. 

"I didn't tell him anything. Just"

"Just?!" Rico yelled.

"Shhhh" everyone hissed. 

"I just told him we knew her" Catherine finished. 

"God Damn it Catherine" Katie muttered. This kind of shocked Ken. Katie was the kind that would never say something like that. She would get mad when someone said 'pissed off.' Ken heard the front door open and slam. He walked to his door and pressed his ear against it. He didn't hear any voices. Ken slowly opened the door and walked out. He saw Catherine sitting on the sofa. Her head was buried in her hands. 

"Catherine? You ok?" He asked. She looked up.

"Ya. I'm just... kind of confused" Ken sat down next to her.

"Did you really know Diana?" he asked. Catherine slowly nodded her head and looked at the ground. 

"What happened?" Catherine looked up at Ken. Back down at the ground and to Ken's face again. 

"I'm really sorry Ken. I really am. I just can't take the chance Gennai will find out. I'm sorry" Ken stood up. But this time, instead of running away, he walked to his new room. He lay down on his bed and listened to the sounds of the crickets. The black haired boy heard Catherine's door close after a while. Ken stood up and walked over to his window. He had a beautiful view of the ocean. The pier's lights lit up one part of it. While the other was lit up by the moon. And tonight's moon looked so close, so full. No wonder other teens were standing on the shore just to watch it. 

~*~*~*~*~

Two days had passed since that day. Catherine and her friends had made up. They now acted as if nothing had happened. And they refused to tell Ken any more information. They now were lying on the beach. They had been surfing for a few hours. Ken actually was getting the hang of it. 

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Ken asked. Everyone hesitated.

"Ok" Katie replied.

"Where did all you guys come from?" 

"I'm from California" Catherine spoke first.

"New York" Katie said.

"Chile" David answered. (a/n: long e)

"England" Danielle said.

"Hawaii" replied Bryan.

"France" Janelle droned.

"Mexico" Gus said ending it.

"Oh. Cool" Ken looked at the surfers. It looked as if anyone else joined the water, it would become extremely dangerous. Ken loudly exhaled. Just then a crack of thunder interrupted their conversation. The sky -which had been cloudy all morning- had now given weigh and it started raining. Everyone gathered up their stuff and started running home.

~

Five minutes later, Ken closed the door to his room. The dark white walls glowed as he turned on the light. Ken walked over to his wooden nightstand. He opened the top drawer and took out a old blue pocket notebook. His fingers flipped through the pages until he got to one. At the top it said, 'What's going on?' He planned to ask all these questions when the others were ready to answer them. He had:

_-What are they hiding?_

-Where's Diana?

-Why was I sent here?

Ken took a pen out of the drawer and put down one more thing.

_-Should I trust them?_

'All these things lead to that question' he thought. Ken heard some movement out his window. His heart felt like it stopped for a moment. He shoved the notebook under the bed and walked to his window. Ken leaned out of it. Nothing. He sighed and walked back into is room. Ken turned off the light and changed into some pajamas. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ken's newfound friends stood in front of him. They had brought him to the little shop at the end of the pier. The one where Ken had seen when the floor was lit up. It was filled with little antiques of sea lions and dolphins. Ken didn't really see the point of all these shops. After all, Catherine had said that the only people in here were people who lived here. So why would they need souvenirs? 

"Ken" Catherine slowly said. Ken didn't have a clue what was next. He didn't know this was the time he had been waiting for, ever since he was three. 

~

__

Earlier that morning

Catherine had just come back with a serious expression on her face. She had left before Ken woke up. He was sitting on the white leather living room sofa as she walked in. Ken took one look at her face, and knew something was wrong. 

"Ken" she said. Ken gulped.

"Ya?" He asked.

"You're going to have to… come with me. It's important" Ken then stood up and followed Catherine out of the house. Unusually, people were walking by them, not talking unless it was to say hi. But, this was like Ken was back in Japan. Teenagers stood on the side of the streets and watched them pass by. Ken sped up to Catherine. 

"What's going on?" Ken asked. Catherine was quiet. "Catherine?"

"Ken. Please don't ask any questions now. I promise you'll get answers later" Catherine replied. Ken hesitated. But he soon continued walking. They walked to the end of the pier. The other children were standing there. Waiting. David and Rico grabbed Ken's arms and pulled him into the shop. 

"Let me go" Ken yelled. They did. 

~

And that's where Ken was now. 

"Ken" Catherine stepped forward. 

"What's going on?" Ken asked. 

"We talked to Gennai. He said it was time to tell you" Janelle replied. 

"Tell me what?" Everyone looked at each other. It seemed not one of them wanted to answer that question.

"It's, kinda about Diana" Bryan answered. 

"What about Diana?" Ken asked as worry shook his voice. Everyone was being too serious. Katie walked forward and grabbed Ken's hand. 

"Come on" Ken's 'friends' led him to the back room. 

"What are you-" Ken started. But Gus walked up to the corner of the room and pressed something. Stairs came out of the ground. They led to a dark cave. Katie let go of Ken's hand and followed Catherine and Bryan down the staircase. Ken got the idea it was his turn. He climbed descended stairs and saw it led to a cold, dark passageway. Catherine, Katie and Bryan stood in front of him holding lanterns. Rico, Janelle, Danielle, Gus, and David came soon after. 

They started walking down the way, Ken in the middle. He sped up to Bryan.

"Where are you guys taking me? What's going on?" Bryan was silent. Just like what Catherine was earlier. Ken looked around as they walked through the cave. The only light in it came from the lanterns they all were holding. They walked for a half an hour. No one spoke. Finally, sunlight peaked through. Ken smiled. They walked towards it, but Ken soon found out it didn't lead it to outside. The passageway had led to a circular room. 

The room had blinding white walls; same with the floor tiles. Each child walked to a certain area of the room. As soon as they reached their part of the room, beams on light came down from the ceiling. All of different colors. Behind Catherine was orange, Katie was red, Janelle was pink, Danielle's light was green, David had blue, Gus had yellow, Rico had an aqua color, and Bryan had purple.

"What's going on?" Ken asked.

"Well, you know how I told you my eight other friends had a special trait?" Catherine asked.

"Ya…" Ken replied.

"Well, mines courage" she said. Catherine then turned to face the other teenagers. "Katie's is Love. Janelle is Light. Danielle is Sincerity. David has Friendship, Gus has Hope, Rico has Reliability, and Bryan has Knowledge" Ken stared blankly at Catherine. 

"So, you guys are digidestined?" He asked.

"Not exactly. We have the same crests as the digidestined. Only Gennai picked us to keep the balance between Darkness and Light. When some digimon get out of hand, the other digidestined would help us out. We are kind of, unknown allies. The other children are here for the same reason. But, as I told you before, me and my friends are the strongest"

"But what about the other child? You said before there were nine of you. Here, there's only eight" Catherine's smile faded.

"Well… the eighth is…"

"Is?"

"The eighth is Diana" Janelle ended. The others nodded.

"Diana is Kindness" Bryan quickly added. They nodded again. Ken looked at each of their faces in disbelief. 

"Where is she?" he asked calmly. Everyone looked nervously at each other. 

"That's why we brought you here" Danielle finally answered.

"Why?" Ken asked. He didn't like where this conversation was going. The girls sighed as the boys pulled out some Digivices. "You have D-3s to?" 

"These aren't D-3s. They just look like them" Gus replied. "They're called D4s" 

"This is to confusing for me," Ken muttered. The boys pointed their D-4s at the ceiling. Blue, yellow, aqua and purple beams collided in the middle. A misty orb came from the ground. Soon a picture came onto it. It started moving… like a movie.

~

Nine children stood in the middle of a field. They looked around twelve. The sky above them was filled with dark clouds. Wind wiped through the children's hair. While the tall grass below them slapped against their legs, leaving red marks. But through the pain, each child had the same expression: determination. Ken studied the orb, and soon noticed the pre-teens in it, were the ones standing before him. 

But there was one he didn't recognize. She had long black hair that went about a foot past her shoulders. Her skin was even lighter than Katie's. Her violet eyes were more determined than the others. Then, Ken recognized her.

__

"Diana?" He whispered.

Soon and icy wind came and knocked them over.

"We shouldn't have come!" a blonde screamed over the wind. Janelle.

"It's our duty. We had to" Diana yelled back. Then out of thin air, something appeared. Omnimon. Only this wasn't the one that belonged to Matt and Tai. This one was different. His eyes were an eerie red. And there was just this certain air to him. The children stared venomously at him. 

"We'll never win" Janelle whined.

"SHUTUP" Catherine shouted. An evil laugh interrupted their fight. "Supreme Cannon" Omnimon yelled. Ken recognized the voice as the one that was in his nightmare. He never had seen that Omnimon before. _'It must be one of those paranormal twin connections.'_ Ken watched as Omnimon sent a pink blast hurtling towards Janelle. The beam reflected in her light green eyes. 

But just as the ray was five feet away, she flew aside. In her place was Diana. Diana had saved Janelle's life, just like Sam had saved Ken's. She limply fell to the ground. All eyes were on her. But they soon were directed on Omnimon. This time, they held anger and death in them. 

Catherine pulled out her D4 and what seemed to be the crest of courage. Only this one had a different symbol than Tai's. She wrapped it around her D4.

"Catherine, don't even think about it" David said cautiously. He sounded like she was going to jump off a cliff.

"This coming from the guy with the crest of Friendship" she yelled as tears streamed down her face. The other girls looked at each other, nodded and took out their D4s and crests.

"You guys keep yours" Katie said.

"Don't do it," the guys screamed to them. But the girls seemed to be in a different world. They walked forward as Omnimon launched another attack. They courageously stood in front of him. He looked down upon them as if they were ants. Something he could crush as if it was nothing. 

"NOW" Danielle yelled. They threw the D4s and crests into the air. Omnimon looked at them. Confusion clearly showed in his face. The D4s floated in the air, but then exploded. The light flashed through the field; but it was soon gone as soon as it had come. Omnimon lay in front of the children. His breathing was heavy. 

"Hm. Bad move," he said as a smile spread across his face.

"What?" Gus whispered. 

"You may have defeated me. But you sacrificed your Digivices and crests in the process. There will be new evils. I promise you" and with that, his form was put into data. But no cheer came. No happiness. Just silence. Well, if you don't count the occasional sobs. For Diana had departed. 

She would never laugh, never cry, and never talk again. 

~

Ken leaned against the illuminated wall as tears fell down his face. 'Why am I crying? I never really knew her' he thought. Nobody in the room dared to speak. 

"I never got to say good-bye" he finally forced. 

"Well…" Catherine looked around. "We have something else to tell you" Ken looked up.

"What?" he croaked. 

"You know Sam?" 

~*~*~*~*~

I'm going to answer some questions in the reviews. To answer "Moonwing Lobo's" question, Ken hit his head, so it affected his brain for a while. It's sort of like a short termed amnesia. He can't keep track of many things. Also, I've seen in the reviews that people have Ken and Diana related, rivals or something. I named Diana after my friend Janelle's mom! I had just come back from a week at her house, and I was trying to think of a name. Then POP! Diana. Last question: I left Cody out of the scenes with the older digidestined because he's younger than them. I mean, I'm friends with some little fourth graders cause my brother and sister are, but I don't bring them with me when out with my friends. Have any more questions about this chap or any other, e-mail me. Nikki_Sweet100@hotmail.com 


	5. An Undying Love

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Authors notes: I finally got the last chapter out! I have been improving it for about a week. *takes deep breath* So, I hope you like. 

****

An Undying Love

"You know Sam?" Catherine asked. Ken slowly nodded. 

"Ya. Why?" he asked. Everyone looked around. Like they weren't sure if they should say something. The room was even more serious than before they told him about Diana.

"This is a chance" Gus replied. Ken looked around unsure whether to believe what he was hearing. His brother died. Diana disappeared along with these kids. 

"What?" he asked. Ken's violet eyes narrowed. Before anyone could respond, someone walked up behind Ken. It tapped his shoulder. Ken whirled around and saw a young Gennai standing before him. 

"I can answer that question" he said. Ken looked around the room and saw each teenager gave him their undivided attention. He turned back to Gennai and also did so. 

"What about Sam?" Ken whispered. Gennai put on an extremely serious expression. He looked over to the orb. A white mist was swirling inside it. 

As it cleared up, he saw his brother. His short black hair and his face looked the same. Just as it looked the day he died. He stood in the park. Children sliding down the new metal slide, swinging on the swings, and running in the field reflected in his eyes. Each of them had a friend to be with, except for him. 

"Sam, why don't you go off and play?" his mother yelled.

"I will," he yelled back. Sam looked sadly around. Even Ken had a small group of friends. Sam walked over to some kids around his age. 

"Hi" he said. They looked at him.

"Hey, your that boy genius" one of them said. Sam nodded. They started asking him if they could have autographs, if he knew the answer to some equations and some stuff among those subjects. Just then, everyone around him froze. Literally, froze. Children around him stopped moving; stopped breathing. The sky above him darkened and a figure appeared before him. 

"Hello" it greeted.

"I'm not going. For the last time, I'm not going" Sam yelled. The figure before him took off its hood and reveled an old Gennai. This must have been before the original digidestined went into the digiworld. 

"You have to" he said. 

"I won't. I'll never go with you," he yelled. Sam ran away and into the trees. They were so packed together; even Sam had a hard time getting around. He looked up into a nearby pine tree and started climbing. Sticky sap stuck to his hands, making it harder to climb. He finally reached the top and watched as Gennai searched for him below. The bald man finally gave up and walked into a swirling vortex that had appeared.

The sun appeared from behind the clouds and the people around him started moving again. Sam looked suspiciously around and started climbing down the majestic pine. He reached the bottom and watched his little brother run into the street chasing a ball. 

"Ken" he whispered. Then a car came rushing down the hill. And no matter how fast it stopped; it was going to hit Ken. "Ken" Sam screamed running out. His brother froze in the middle of the street and stared at the car. He was paralyzed to the spot. Sam's tennis shoes pounded on the sidewalk. He ran into the street and pushed against Ken. It knocked him out of the way. Ken landed on filthy ground, away from the danger. 

But Sam landed right in the way. The front of the Saturn hit his side. He rolled a couple of times. He stopped face down with his arm stretched out.

Ken watched the orb in horror. He was watching the one thing he never wanted to experience again in his life. Soon, the white mist appeared.

"That didn't explain anything," Ken said turning back to Gennai. "Did you killed Sam?" 

"No. I didn't" Gennai replied.

"Why did you show me this?" Ken whispered as tears fell down his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Catherine trying to fight back tears. 'Why is she crying? She didn't lose a sibling. And even if she did, _she_ didn't have to see them be killed' he bitterly thought.

"Because, you wanted to know what happened to Sam" Gennai replied.

"Ok, that made no sense"

"Diana died one year ago. We needed a replacement. We brought Sam's spirit back. I used Diana's crest and D4. They are extremely powerful" 

"Sam's here?" Ken asked. "Why did you bring me here if you had Sam?" 

"Because we could only bring Sam back for a certain amount of time. It's almost up. He has a couple of hours left. We need someone to take his place" 

"This is a dream" Ken muttered so nobody could hear him. "So you expect me to leave my family?" Gennai nodded as if it was nothing. "Well I'm not going to. I don't even know if this is a dream" 

"You want some convincing?" Gennai asked.

"Sure" As soon as Ken answered a wall slid up. Gennai snapped his fingers. Catherine and David walked forward. 

"Come on" David said. They started running down the tunnel. 

~^~^~^~^~

"What are we doing here?" Ken asked as they approached a faded white beach house. 

"You'll see" Catherine said. Ken could see she was trying to hide a small smile. David knocked the door. Ten seconds later a boy opened it. Ken took a step back. The boy had short black hair, he was light, and was around the age of fifteen. 

"Sam?" Ken gasped in disbelief. The boy smiled. 

"Hey Ken" he replied. 'Gennai said he brought back Sam's spirit. Sam is solid' Ken thought. 

"We've gotta go" Catherine said. As they left, she gave Ken a little push towards Sam. 

"Is it really you?" Ken asked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His brother; the one who died to save his life was standing right before him. 

"Who else?" Sam replied. Ken didn't know what to do. He would occasionally have dreams that Sam was alive again, but this time he was alive. Now Ken was standing in front of him, feeling like an idiot because he didn't know what to do. 

"Sam" he cried. Sam was taken by surprise as Ken gave him a hug. Tears soon were running down both their cheeks. 

"You know we look like freaks right now don't you" Sam joked as two girls walked by and gave them weird looks. They walked away giggling. Ken and Sam pulled apart. 

"I've missed you Sam" Ken said. It was the only thing he could think of. 

"I've missed you to" Sam replied. They both walked into the house. Sam only had two and a half-hours left. 

~^~^~^~^~

Ken and Sam sat on the sofa. The room was very clean. Compared to Catherine's house, it was spotless. Ken and Sam had been together a little over two hours. They had gone from the subject of 'I can't believe you're here' to 'Do you know what Catherine's real name is?' (Sam told Ken it was Nicole, Catherine was her middle name. She hated Nicole)

"Sam. Why did you save me?" Ken asked. This question had been pestering him ever since _that_ day. 

"Ken, as much I would hate to admit it, you were my best friend. I would do it all over again" Sam seriously replied. 

"But you were a genius. Your life was worth more than mine" Sam shook his head.

"Ken, the reason I was smart was because I didn't have a lot of friends. I buried myself in my studies. You had friends. Ken, you had your whole life ahead of you. Mom and dad always thought I had the perfect life. The truth it, I hated it." Ken looked down.

"Sam?" He asked.

"Ya?"

"I need you," He said. Sam smiled through his tears.

"No you don't. Ken so many people love you. You don't need me" 

"Well, it's not like I'm ever going to see them again. I have to stay here" 

"Ken, don't even think that. The only reason I wasn't taken here was because I didn't want to go. For some reason, they can't keep us here when we don't want to"

"Why?"

"I have no clue" Sam shrugged. Ken looked down at his watch and jumped up.

"You only have two more minutes," He shouted. "You can't go" Sam also stood up. 

"I have to. I don't have any other choice" Sam replied.

"But…" Ken whispered. Just then, Sam's hand started fading. "Sam. Please don't leave," he yelled. Tears started flowing down his cheeks.

"Remember what I told you. You don't have to stay"

"Sam. I do need you" Ken said as Sam's arm started disappearing.

"I told you Ken. No you don't. No matter how much I want it to be true" Sam replied. His voice was shaky. Tears fell from his cheeks. But they disintegrated before they hit the ground. 

"I'm going to miss you Sam" Ken said. By this time, Sam's whole body was fading. 

"I'm going to miss you to" Ken looked down at the floor. "Tell mom and dad I love them. I don't really think I ever said that"

"I will" Ken replied. He let out a sob. 

"Good-bye Kenny boy" Sam whispered as his head dematerialized. 

"Good-bye Sam. Thank you" With that, Sam was gone. In his place was air. No trace of him ever being there showed. Ken turned at the front door opened. He wiped away his tears. David and Catherine appeared.

"You don't want to stay do you?" Catherine asked.

"No. I want to go home" Ken replied. 

"You can't" David replied. Catherine took a deep breath. She snatched his D4 out of his pocket and walked over to the computer. "What are you doing?!"

"Gennai is going to kill me," she said as the computer started glowing. Ken walked over to her. She turned to him and wrapped her hands around him. Ken hugged her back "Bye Ken. Good luck" she said. They let go and Ken walked up to the computer.

"Thank you" he said. Soon, the room started spinning.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken stood in his room. The sun shined right through his windows. He walked over to the door and quickly opened it.

"Hello?" He yelled. His parents appeared at the front of the hallway. 

"Ken" they yelled running towards him. The next thing he knew, Ken was being hugged harder than he ever had been before. 

"Ken I was so worried" His mother cried. 

"I'm so sorry. I love you" Ken whispered. This got his parents crying harder than ever. "Sam says he loves you" he whispered.

~*~*~*~*~

Crappy ending isn't it? Sorry. I'm thinking of a sequel because I want to put things I couldn't put here… but I don't know about a plot. So, it might not be written at all. I'll have to see.


End file.
